<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Gifts to Eachother by CherryX2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422819">Our Gifts to Eachother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryX2/pseuds/CherryX2'>CherryX2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryX2/pseuds/CherryX2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve is right around the corner, a romantic time for all but the unlucky ones. Yosuke Hanamura happens to be one of them, his crush on a carnivore not helping matters.</p><p>All it takes is a message from one of his friends to tilt everything around...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Gifts to Eachother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOPS, I meant to send this much sooner! Sadly, this thing called social interaction happens around this time of year. Sounds lame to me, I just wanna write! Add in writer's block and as you can see it was delayed by five days from the original date. Hope you don't mind the lateness, I just had to write something for this festive time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Christmas Eve, a lovely time for most people. For some, this was one of the most romantic times of the year, a day to spend with either family and friends... Or solely with the one most special to you. For others, however, it was a bleak reminder of what they didn’t have, their time thoroughly ruined by passing couples all around.</p><p>Yosuke Hanamura was roused from his sleep by a beeping noise. Shifting about on the futon, he left out a grumble as he turned his head towards the window. Snow was falling freely from the dark sky.</p><p>“Ugh, who the hell is calling me so early?” he muttered.</p><p>Scrambling around the neighboring desk for his phone, he ended up slapping it to the floor. Groaning, he rolled himself out of that futon and on the edge, grabbing the device and flipping it open. Checking the notification showed it was simply a text message.</p><p>“Oh, I guess it was just the message sound,” he realized. “But who is it?...”</p><p>Pressing the buttons to check who sent it...</p><p>
  <b>[HAAAAAAI YOSUKE-SENPAAAAI!! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿]</b>
</p><p>Rise Kujikawa. He would recognize those damned emoticons of hers <em> anywhere. </em> The message did continue from there, so he begrudgingly kept going.</p><p>
  <b>[SO sorz for textin u so erly! (･∀･；) i jus cant wait fur CHRISTMAS EVE!! o(≧∇≦o) im gunna spend allll night w/ my senpai (´∀｀)♡ (´∀｀)♡]</b>
</p><p><em> A bit early to be excited about that, </em>he internally remarked. Why is she texting Yosuke about this, anyway? There was a last part before he could respond, though.</p><p>
  <b>[(¬ω¬) you know y im tellin u all dis rite? 2day’s the perfect day to ask chie out!! (。ゝω･)ﾉ☆;:* lemme kno how that goes, yosuke-senpai]</b>
</p><p>And just like that, Hanamura sat straight up and let out a low growl at the kōhai. Of <em> course </em> she figured out his crush on the green-clad girl. Nothing was safe from the navigator’s keen eyes. Especially not when she was a huge romanticist about everything involving the former Investigation Team.</p><p>Internally damning idols and her damned twin ponytails, he whipped up a reply.</p><p>
  <b>[what the hell rise it isnt like that...]</b>
</p><p>It was while he was brushing his teeth that he got another message from Rise, and he dreaded what it would contain. Finishing himself up, he opened it up to see what she had against him.</p><p>
  <b>[dont even try that, mr! (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ ) i c the way u look at her! it was just like how i c senpai!! (๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[at least im not as obvious as u were, sheesh]</b>
</p><p>Lying on the couch in the living room, he just sighed on what to do that day. Maybe just hanging out with Teddie? Yukiko didn’t seem to have anything to do today, either. Marathoning some movies with Chie sounds nice--</p><p>“Aaaagh, damn you, Rise!” he cursed out loud.</p><p>Clearly, he needed to do something about these feelings towards her. Doubting them would be a good start, like <em> why have a crush on the girl you fight with every week? She probably doesn’t even feel the same way-- </em></p><p>Another beep came on his phone, which came yet another response from the younger girl. He almost thought it was a spam message as he read through the reply, not at all expecting that out of her.</p><p>
  <b>[Yosuke-senpai, that’s EXACTLY the issue! You keep hiding away your crush under all the arguments you have with her! When I realized how I felt, I made sure Senpai knew, and look where that got us. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, it’s not good to hold it in forever. If not for me, do it for her and you.]</b>
</p><p><em> How long did it take her to type it all proper, </em>was his first thought. His second thought was how strangely insightful the advice was, obvious as it was in hindsight. Giving a conceding sigh, he just sent one last message before grabbing some clothes appropriate for the snowy weather.</p><p>
  <b>[thanks rise, maybe ill ask her later tonight]</b>
</p><p>A simple but powerful response was left for him.</p><p>
  <b>[u better, or ill set it all up for u! ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨]</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chomping away on a croquette in Souzai Daigaku, the female carnivore just wanted the day to end already. She normally loved the holiday, the atmosphere, being able to spend time with family. It should’ve been even more perfect, with the best people she would gladly call her friends, almost a second family.</p><p>If only a dumbass hadn’t messed her up emotionally. If she can just shelter out from everyone, she should be fine for a while. Sadly, her stomach got the best of her, so she went out to munch on some meat.</p><p>“Ma’am, you can only sit here if you have a friend,” the owner told her. She was just about to stand up to leave when a voice called out to them.</p><p>“Sorry, I was running a bit late. I’ll take a croquette to eat with Chie here.” It was... Yu Narukami?</p><p>He just uttered an ‘Oh’ as he got to work on the classic steak croquette. Their former leader sat down on a table, gesturing her to join him. After an incoherent mumble, she did so.</p><p>“Um,” she tried to start. “What do you want?”</p><p>The silver-haired teen blankly stared at nothing before shaking his head, reaffirming that he was still on Earth. “Sorry about that. You appeared quite down, especially for Christmas Eve. What’s up?”</p><p><em> Damn, was it that obvious? </em>She sighed, and just asked in a dead tone, “How did you know?”</p><p>“You nearly consumed that croquette like it was nothing,” he simply responded. “You normally take your time enjoying every bit of it, right?”</p><p>She momentarily flushed at how much of an accurate read he had on her tiniest quirks. It vanished just as quickly, though, when she began spilling her grievances with the day. “I know I should be feeling better about all this than I am right now, but...”</p><p>Satonaka peered up for a second at Narukami, patient with her struggling. He tilted his head as if to urge her to continue. “Yu-kun, what do you think of our resident dumbass?”</p><p>“That’s not a very nice thing to call <em> Teddie,” </em>he deadpanned. “He isn’t the brightest, but we wouldn’t have solved--”</p><p>“No, not Teddie! The other one!”</p><p><em> “Kanji? </em> He has a scary front, but he’s actually much smarter than he himself knows--”</p><p>“Wait- You <em> know </em> who I’m talking about, don’t you?!” Chie snapped at him.</p><p>He just gave a good chuckle at his bit. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. So, what about Yosuke?”</p><p>Out of near instinct, her breathing became uneven at the mention of him. “U-um, I just don’t know how to approach him. I wanna spend time with him more than anyone else, but it’s just gonna go down to another fight... and for once, I don’t want that at all.”</p><p>Yu found this the perfect opportunity to ask the question that had plagued the entire team’s mind. “Why <em> do </em>you argue with him all the time, anyway? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”</p><p>She shivered, mostly from the cold. Another part was having to admit these emotions that had sprung up on her some time ago, never letting go. “W-well, um, how do I explain this? In the beginning, it was all to call out whenever he does something stupid, which he still does... but then he did something. It started with a dirty joke, ugh. But then he asked why we still hang out with each other, outside of the Investigation Team.”</p><p>Narukami was surprised such a question came out of the lax boy, usually not one to think too hard when with friends. He let her keep going, Chie herself being stumped on the question.</p><p>“As you can imagine, I didn’t have an answer for that. Yosuke told me it could have been because of how much we <em> get </em> each other. Even when we bicker, at the end of the day, we would always have our backs covered. He also apologized to me for taking our friendship for granted... what bullshit.” Her friend was highly confused, before she elaborated. “Sorry, because it made me realize how much <em> I </em> never appreciated our entire friendship. No matter how many times I beat him up, he still sticks around for... for <em> me. </em> Before I knew it, I wasn’t just fighting with him to call him out on his dumbass moments, but to hide how I felt. The reason I do it these days is because I’m <em> terrified </em> it’s gonna leak out. Arguing with him is my only respite from these damn feelings. The whole incident with Namatame only strengthened it, too...”</p><p>He simply slacked himself, thinking of an appropriate response. In reality, most of the team joked that what she said was why they fought, but he didn’t quite expect it to actually be the case. Eventually, Yu found himself the words he could use from experience. “The only thing I can tell you is start speaking with your heart around him. You seem to do it quite well with mostly everyone else, Yukiko especially.”</p><p>“‘Speak with my heart’?” Chie was momentarily confused until she put another concept with it. “Wait, like ‘Don’t think, feel’?!”</p><p>“There you go, you have the basic concept down,” he congratulated. “Just try to take out the part where you sock him in the gut, kick him in the nads--”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it...” she interrupted, not quite ready for that round of teasing. “How would I even invite him for the holiday, though?...”</p><p>With the horrifying return of the mysterious smile, he stood up, finishing his croquette. “You’ll think of something. It’ll click to you eventually, whether you like it or not.” He walked off into the shopping district, waving her goodbye.</p><p>“Narukami, wait! What if I don’t...”</p><p>Too late, it seemed. He already sped off, at quite the pace. Groaning at the silver-haired <em> pretty boy, </em> she turned towards the neighborhoods, jotting up several ideas in the process.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pressed against the wall, Yosuke ended up coming completely blank on ideas. He hadn’t even ordered a cake, what was wrong with him? At this rate, he wasn’t going to have anything for the coming night. If he didn’t have anything, Rise was going to waltz up to him and drag him to her, which would be the absolute worst scenario.</p><p>In a pure jolt of panic at the very <em> idea </em> of Rise doing that to him, he pulled out his phone, scrolled through IDs, and typed out a message, pressing the send button.</p><p>
  <b>[yo chie wanna hang out tonite?]</b>
</p><p>It only took him a few more seconds to realize what the <em> hell </em> he just did. He messaged Chie out of the blue. Near the evening. On Christmas Eve. <em> SHIT. </em></p><p>The snow felt like bullets at this rate as he wandered aimlessly, trying to figure out how to solve this stress-inducing situation. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if he skipped out on the cake, she always was a meat lover--</p><p>Hanamura stopped that entire line of thought. All <em> that </em> was only possible if she even gave him the time of day. Knowing her, she’d just shut him down, with his nads taking yet another brutal blow.</p><p>Now inside the Junes department store, his phone beeped. Flipping it open to see what it was...</p><p>
  <b>[sure, come to my place in 20?]</b>
</p><p>The teen that forever had headphones glued to him, hair styled in a fawn color, and was as carefree as the wind completely froze for the first time since Saki’s <em> death. </em> She... she said yes? He figured she would at least spend time with anyone but <em> him. </em> Especially on Christmas Eve. Regardless, he had to reply, and grab something quick.</p><p><b>[ok]</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p><b></b> Yosuke scrambled through the store, looking for anything he could gift to Chie for the holiday. He scrambled through the aisles, <em> kung-fu </em> and <em> meat </em> and <em> dragon </em> running through his head... until his eyes laid upon a familiar covering. Halting all of his thoughts for the moment, he grabbed the object, chuckling to himself.</p><p><em> So this is where you've been hiding this whole time, </em> he said within his head. <em> This is perfect for her!... </em> </p><p>Tossing it into a paper bag, he went on his way to purchase it when he spotted a green plant. A very <em> traditional </em>one at that.</p><p>"Mistletoe?" he unconsciously muttered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Tap, tap, tap, </em> her feet went against the floor, waiting anxiously for the moron who Chie believed was running late. In actuality, twenty minutes haven't even passed since he made that sudden text, but she wasn't sure what to do. Her parents were <em> thankfully </em> out, visiting some family. What would she even do for the night? Pop in movies, maybe. If her kung-fu flicks weren't good enough, there's always those classic Christmas movies that come on this time of year. Maybe she could bake her own cake--</p><p>The doorbell ringing shut out everything else out of her thoughts as the fear returned. <em> He's here already?! </em> Steeling herself as much as she could, she carefully walked over to the front door and opened it. Naturally, of course.</p><p>"Hah-hi Yos...ki...ko?"</p><p>"Pfft... Is <em> Yokiko </em>some new nickname?..." she was already covering her mouth, snickering up a storm.</p><p>"Yukiko, you haven't even stepped inside the residence yet--"</p><p>Too late, she already lost her best friend to her sadly iconic laughing fit. While she wrapped her arms around her stomach trying not to fall, Satonaka simply grabbed her arm and forced her in the place.</p><p>"Jeez, what do I do with you these days?" she complained.</p><p>Having somewhat recovered from her ailment, her best friend replied. "Keep coming up with things like, pfft, <em> Yokiko." </em></p><p>"It's just <em> one </em>vowel, gimme a break!" she tried to defend herself.</p><p>However, with a sudden shift of gears, "It sounded like you were about to say <em> Yosuke. </em> Were you expecting him?"</p><p>She might as well have been hit with a Bufudyne (though she never exactly knew how that felt), she was that frozen. <em> How does she always know the exact stuff I try to avoid?! </em>"U-uh... Y-yeah. I am."</p><p>"For Christmas Eve?..." Amagi tried to press more.</p><p>"Yes, alright? He texted me if we wanted to hang out tonight, and I said 'sure'! I only remembered it was Christmas Eve afterwards- Hey, don't look at me like that!"</p><p>Yukiko sported a large knowing grin towards her childhood friend, aware of the situation. "Well then, I should be on my way; the inn happens to need me, of course!"</p><p>"Wait, don't just leave me! I'm-I'm not ready to face him!..."</p><p>As Yukiko headed towards the door once more, she turned and smiled at her. "Yes, you are. You just have to convince yourself that you are."</p><p>A knock on the door occurred soon after that, the both of them knowing who it was.</p><p>"That must be him. Good luck, Chie!"</p><p>She tried to call out to her with something, <em> anything, </em> but it just died in her throat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door, but didn't expect to hear a muffled conversation afterwards. He couldn't make out what the two were saying, but he vaguely recognized them as Chie and... perhaps Yukiko?</p><p>Not long after, the door opened to the Priestess, clad in her warm outfit to fight the snow. "Hello, Yosuke-kun."</p><p>"Yo, Yukiko-san. Chie's in there, right?"</p><p>After a strange snicker, she answered. "Yes, she is. Good luck, Yosuke."</p><p>Puzzled by her statement, he just said, "Thanks?"</p><p>Watching her walk out of the residence and to the outdoors of the neighborhood, he walked in the Satonaka residence. He was greeted to the sight of his crush flushed. "You're late."</p><p>"By like, two minutes!" he retorted. "Come on, woman..."</p><p>Instead of another argument starting, however, she just mumbled, "Sorry."</p><p>Confused by the change of attitude, he just sat down on the couch. He'd only been to her residence one time before, and that was on the night they nearly threw Namatame inside the TV. He tried to start this off with some sort of icebreaker. "So, uh, what do you think of Christmas Eve?"</p><p>He watched as his companion's eyes flashed before quickly trying to think of something, that bit of red on her cheeks never leaving. "W-well, it's okay, I guess. Good for the couples out there that wanna spend the time together. When you're like me, however? It... sucks. It's all a reminder that you're lonely. Again."</p><p><em> Then let me help with that, </em> his brain processed. He quickly tossed that thought to the proverbial fire. "Mmh, that's about my thoughts too," he agreed. “I feel like I've been drawn the short end of the stick in life, you know? All the first-years of our group lucked out, really. Rise already won being an idol, then she and Yu got together.”</p><p>Right, Chie remembered when they made their relationship public. If she had to be honest, it bummed her out, since she had a bit of a crush on Narukami. When she soon recovered from that and looked around, she quickly found out that other people had taken it worse. Yosuke damned his partner for 'getting the girl' within a single year, Naoto ran off for an unknown period of time, and Yukiko ended up venting out to her for <em> days. </em>It was all tiring, but they eventually got over it. At least, she thought so.</p><p>"Literally days after," he continued, "Kanji managed to win over Naoto! Nothing gets past that girl, are you kidding me?"</p><p>"So what about you?" she unknowingly asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Um, have you ever thought about anyone?"</p><p><em> Shit. How do I dodge this-- Oh, right! </em>"Well," he voiced out loud. "I should probably give this to you, right?"</p><p>"Wait, give what?..."</p><p>Rummaging in his Junes bag, he quickly found it. "Merry Christmas, Chie," he said with an honest smile as he handed it to her.</p><p>"Wait, this is... Oh my god, finally!" Swiping it out of his hands, she hugged the case tightly. "Only took eight months, but <em> Trial of the Dragon </em> is back to its rightful owner. Thanks so much, Yosuke!"</p><p>He himself donned a tint of pink as he heard the genuine gratitude from her. "N-no problem. I found it earlier today at Junes and figured I should finally pay off one of my debts."</p><p>"Eh, you can ignore most of your other ones. I'd just feel guilty for abusing your kindness."</p><p>"Then what does that leave me left with?"</p><p>"...Not now," she just said. "Anyway though, people you're interested in! Who are they, Hanamura?"</p><p>A low curse leaked out of him as she brought back up that topic. Though he’d been desperate to dodge it, there was no way she would ever let him off that easy. “W-well, what do you want me to say? I’ve got no one on my mind, really. Say, you wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>“Now I <em> know </em> you have someone! Don’t try to dodge the subject,” Satonaka proclaimed against him.</p><p>Managing to grab the case away from her, he walked over near the TV, trying to find the DVD player. “Let’s just watch that Trial of the Dragon you were so obsessed about that you blackmailed me for months...”</p><p>“Why are you trying so hard to avoid me?!” Chie yelled. “I’m trying to have a normal conversation here, damn it!”</p><p>“Because I don’t wanna be reminded about how much the universe hates me!” Yosuke screamed back at her.</p><p>“And why does this universe have a supposed hatred of you, huh?!”</p><p>“Oh, let’s <em> see. </em> I always mess up near this woman, she rightfully abuses me for it, and she definitely doesn’t feel the same! Despite that, I like her, I really do. How the hell do I man up and tell her how I feel without messing it all up again and starting another fight?! The absolute <em> closest </em> I’ve gotten was giving her my two cents on why I felt this way, perfectly twisted up so she never figured it out.”</p><p>She wasn’t the smartest in the group, she knew that long ago thanks to Yukiko. Even still, she could start to figure out what he was trying to convey to her, and the feeling of regret emerged as tears pricked out of her eyes. He thought she never felt the same because of how much they’re at each other’s throats? She berated herself right then and there on how much she never showed how much he meant to her. Even when he was sometimes an absolute jerk to her... she managed to fall for the goofy dork. After all, he showed Satonaka what true dedication looked like. Even in the midst of his own grief, the entire investigation wouldn’t have gone anywhere if he didn’t choose to go back inside a supernatural world. And when Yukiko disappeared? He was the first one to snap her out of her blind emotions. Simple things, she realized, but they still mean a lot to this day. The Junes bag had fallen to its side ages ago, but when she looked towards it, a small plant of mistletoe was in it. It was unmistakable who he was referring to now.</p><p>She grabbed the plant as quickly as possible, while Yosuke turned back to the player. Covering the small thing with her palm, she crouched near him and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“What do you want now?”</p><p>“Yosuke,” she said, voice nearly broken. “Please, look at me.”</p><p>Immediately worried, he shifted himself to look at her. “Hey... what’s wrong? Heh, please say if you’re about to kick me.”</p><p>She couldn’t stand this cycle going on any longer. Kick there, punch that. That wouldn’t do if she wanted any kind of emotional connection with the one she treasures. “God... I’m so sorry, Yosuke. Just... sorry for being an ass, I guess.”</p><p>“What the hell- No, I was such a jerk to you this whole time we’ve known each other. You don’t deserve it, you’ve already had your own shit to go through.”</p><p>“And what about you? Shoving down the death of <em> Saki-senpai </em> while you just... lived life?”</p><p>He visibly flinched, turning his head down. In the depths of himself, he could never forget how badly Saki’s death affected him. He still tries to fight the tears to this day. “I gotta move on at some point, right? Plus, if it hadn’t been for her, I’d feel even worse about it still.”</p><p>She shifted closer and closer, their legs touching each other. She raised her arm high, just between the two heads. “Look up, Yosuke.”</p><p>Yosuke borderline forced his head up to see Chie’s hand, holding up that piece of mistletoe that ended up in his Junes bag. When he slightly lowered it to go eye-to-eye with one of his best friends...</p><p>“Merry Christmas, idiot,” she said, giving him the widest smile he’s ever gotten.</p><p>As she then connected her lips with his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yu Narukami was roused from his sleep by a beeping noise. Shifting on the futon, trying to not wake his lover up, he flipped open his phone, mumbling how late it was when he saw the clock on his phone.</p><p>“Mmph, who could be messaging me this late?” he muttered to nobody.</p><p>Pressing through his phone with expert ease to see who sent it revealed it to be one Yosuke Hanamura, with the message:</p><p><b>[guess who just got himself a girlfriend? chie says hi, btw]</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p><b></b><span>He just simply gave a large smile at his best friend, finally being with the one special to him.</span> Maybe it would finally quell the arguments the two get into?... Nah, who was he kidding. The two were already an old married couple. The light from the phone must’ve slipped past him, as he heard the tired moans of his kōhai.</p><p>“Senpai?... What’s up?”</p><p>Turning his head to see the ever adorable Rise Kujikawa, he just kissed her on the forehead as he lifted the phone into the air for the both of them to see. “Looks like your insane plan worked, Rise.”</p><p>The squeal that erupted out of the small girl was enough for Nanako to wake up and walk in, worried what the noise was about. Panickedly reaffirming everything was fine, Yu started typing out a message.</p><p>“Tell him I said hi, too!”</p><p><b>[Congrats, Yosuke. Hope you two had a good Christmas Eve. Rise says hi as well, by the way.]</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b></b></p><p><b></b> Sifting through IDs to find Kanji’s, he typed out a message forwarding the news to the two. “I’m sure Naoto and Kanji will appreciate the development, at least.”</p><p>“Now can we get back to sleep, Senpai? We’ve got a big day, tomorrow...”</p><p>Rubbing her cheek, he agreed. “You’re right. We have a new couple to treat.”</p><p>Everyone falling back to their slumber, it seemed that Christmas Eve truly did fulfill its duty, a day to connect to those you treasure most. What lies ahead for the newly sprouted couple will have to be seen for the foreseeable future.</p><p>For now, for the first time in a long while, snuggling up with each other, Yosuke and Chie felt perfect bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's the end of the one-shot! Weird, whenever I write something, I always have the urge to expand upon it afterwards... I would say don't bother me until the new year, but we're already on the 30th of December. That'd be redundant. First time I slide in my other ships of choice for Persona 4, too. Lastly, this fic is not related to my major Yosuke/Chie fic, Yosuke's Facet. Trust me, how they ultimately get together there will be very different if I ever get to that point.</p><p>Comments are like snowflakes, always a different shape each time, though fundamentally the same great thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>